All Going According to Plan
by BlackCavern
Summary: Did Numbuh 274 really betray the KND or was this all really his plan?


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND

* * *

**"But Mom! I don't want a birthday party!"

"Nonsense Chad dear, you have to have a birthday party! We've made so many preparations!"

"Yeah son! You deserve this after that win on the football team!"

I sighed and gave up on arguing with my parents. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad get an idea in their head and there was no changing their minds. But this was much more then just that, they were going to ruin all my plans!

There was no way I was going to let all my work go to waste, those brats don't know the first thing about running the KND and there were plenty of kids out there who want my job. My mind instantly went to Numbuh 362, she had what it takes sure but she'll never surpass me, I am the best.

"Oh Chad!" Mega Mom sang as she burst into my room uninvited as usual.

"Yes mother?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I hope you've changed your mind about the party deary, after all, your father and I have already sent out the invitation cards."

I froze, "W-who did you-"

"Well all your friends of course! Let's see, there's Nigel Uno, oh and that short kid Wallabee Beatles and-"

I stopped listening as Mom droned on and on, she had sent invitations to Sectors Q and V. It was a minor obstruction but something I could fix easily. Grabbing my book bag I zoomed out of the room yelling, "I have to uh...get in some extra practice with my football team! See you later Mom!" Not waiting to hear her response I bolted into the garage, smiling I stopped in front of an old refrigerator.

Opening it up I sat down in the seat and set the coordinates for my Moon Base. The rocket launched up while the roof simultaneously opened and now my plans were almost half complete.

"This is Numbuh 274 approaching Moon Base." I reported into the walkie talkie.

"Understood Numbuh 274 Supreme Leader sir! Landing platform 34 is open!" yelled Numbuh 60 in his usual megaphone voice and nearly blasted my ears off.

I hopped off my rocket and walked calmly towards my personal Supreme Leader office. There were cameras all over the Moon Base and simply seeing someone in an unexplained hurry could set everyone off into a panic.

Once I was in my office I grabbed at the computer and started typing furiously, hammer the keys and mentally urging the screen to upload faster. When I finally accessed the Code Module I pulled up Sectors V and Q's profiles. "Now just a few adjustments here.... A few keys pressed and everyone of them would be up for decommissioning tomorrow. Heh! This is almost too easy, I can make even an eight year old thirteen." I whispered to myself.

With the job done I closed up my lap top, now to think of a plan to escape Numbuh 1's suspicion.

* * *

Seeing as the next day was Saturday I overslept and didn't wake up until noon. But instead of turning on the TV and playing video games for the rest of the afternoon as usual, I had a different agenda. I suited up and clamped on my helmet, time to go find Nigel Uno.

"Let's see...if I were Numbuh 1 I'd probably be looking for my teammates in the tree house. And it looks like I'm on the right trail." I noted to myself gazing at the giant footprint shaped indentations in the various lawns and roads. Numbuh 86 must've decided to use the D.O.H.D.O.H.

I swung over the fence of the Uno residence, and sure enough there was Numbuh 1 himself, although I had to keep myself from laughing at his disguise. Using a black cat as fake hair? What'll they think of next?

I purposely stepped on a stick to get Numbuh 1's attention. He sprung around with a yell holding up an envelope.

"Numbuh 1! It's me!" I hastily yelled before Nigel could tackle me.

"Numbuh 274?!" he cried in surprise. Now that the danger of being impaled by an...envolope was over I continued my speech.

"I knew they'd never catch you Numbuh 1!" That part was quite sincere, I didn't expect someone like Numbuh 86 to have the patience, she was just too busy yelling at her subordinates. "Uh, what's that?" I pointed to the envolope, underneath I was praying to my lucky stars that it wasn't the invitation my parents sent out.

"Um...temporary weapon?" Nigel answer sheepishly,"Heheh, gotta make do with what you can." he laughed. I internally let out a sigh of relief, now back to the plan which was still right on track.

"Listen Nigel, you've been set up, someone wants you and your team out of the picture." I started explaining.

Numbuh 1 started pondering, "Who ever is doing this has to be high up in the Global Command." I had to give the kid credit for quick thinking at least. "I've got to find my team!" he yelled thumping his hand dramatically into his palm.

"Sorry man, you're too late." I pointed towards the sky knowing that Numbuh 86's capture pod had caught them already, if there's one thing I learned it's that a sector is much weaker without it's leader.

"I-I can't believe it." Numbuh 1 stammered.

"Listen Numbuh 1, come with me to Moon Base, together we can rescue your team before they're decommissioned." I offered. And so I was quite surprised when he clapped a hand on my shoulder and said, "No old friend, that would just put you at risk. But you can do me a favor, find out what's going on and clear my name, and don't worry, I'll see you on the Moon Base soon enough."

I tried to stop him as he went bolting to what looked like Numbuh 2's house but there was no halting him. But no matter, as long as Numbuh 1 got to Moon Base it doesn't matter. I activated the jet pack in my book bag and zoomed off to my ship, time for me to get to Moon Base.

Once settled in my office I could look through all the cameras to the decommissioning chamber. Numbuh 86 was driving Sector V like cows ignoring their protests.

Suddenly I felt an impact, as if some poorly made ship that some five year old built went crashing into my Moon Base. So obviously to say I was dumbstruck by what I saw in the cameras. A really poorly made ship that some five year old built had crashed into my Moon Base!

Looks like Nigel made it.

Quickly he set about untying his friends, then the screen suddenly went fuzzy. The crash must've damaged the camera! I banged my fist into the table. Well, looks like the outcome of my plan is uncertain, but I did have a back up plan if Nigel happened to succeed in clearing up the situation.

Thinking that Numbuh 86 might come barging into my office I quickly set up a pantomime. "This is horrible! I thought they just put Numbuhs 1 through 5 on the list but it's every operative from Sectors V and Q! I've got to get to the main frame before it's too late!"

Then I suddenly heard a kind of whistling sound that wind makes when you drop something from far up, and was that screaming? Moments later a giant circular platform came crashing out of the ceiling and landed with a loud metallic bang. I just sat there watching, in any other situation I would've gone through the roof myself but I was prepared for anything today.

"Numbuh 1! Man am I glad to see you!" I yelled.

"FREEZE!" a screechy voice bellowed and the decommissioning team immediately surrounded Numbuh 1's team. Laser shot out of their blasters and pointed into the face of everyone on the platform, even though I noticed one little kid who wasn't even part of KND.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 1, I tried. The jig is up." I apologized swiftly.

"Oh, that's too bad Chad." his pompous tone caught my attention immediately, "I'll have to miss your party."

I instantaneously froze as if someone had zapped me with an ice cannon.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" I quickly denied.

"I wondered why some one would go through the trouble of wrongfully decommissioning everyone in my sector. I was stumped, until I looked at my mail!" Nigel held up the white envelope I saw him with this afternoon.

"What is that?!" Numbuh 86 demanded and promptly snatched the letter out of Numbuh 1's hand. She tore it open and pulled out a yellow invitation card. She quickly read it out loud and gawped as she explained it to everyone.

"I told my parents I didn't want a stupid party!" I yelled.

Numbuh 1 then started to elaboartly reveal my plans, I stopped listening at that part so I'm not quite sure what he said. Although from his pondering walk that he took up it must've stoked his ego.

"An organization this big doesn't run itself you know!" I retorted once Numbuh 1 had finished. My own explaination was as truthful as his, I _had _ran this show for five years and those brats didn't know the first thing about being Supreme Leader.

"Just listen to yourself Chad!" Nigel yelled, "You already sound like a teenager."

I was fully aware of the words coming out of my mouth, they were hateful and explosive but I finally could speak my mind. The lasers were now aimed at me and Numbuh 86 yelled that I was to be decommissioned at once. The little kid ran up to my desk and yelled, "Hah! How do you like that? _Teen boy?_"

I grabbed his shirt and yanked him over, half out of planning and half out of rage. "I like having a hostage!" I turned to my lap top and quickly typed in some commands. The speakers started booming, "Base detachment initiated."

The clamps that held the Moon Base to the moon started to open up and the base detached.

"I hope you all brought sun screen, because I've set this Moon Base on a direct collision with the sun." I declared loudly. With that I activated a shuttle pod and escaped from the base.

I tied the hostage kid to the back wall and set on controlling the shuttle pod. I zoomed around circling the floating Moon Base but I was quite startled to see the side of the base open uo and a thundering impact a second later. Numbuh 4 came crashing through my shuttle pod wall and started yelling, "Hah! You better give up or I'll...uh...I'll...something...." he paused from lack of wording.

I attacked him as soon as he stopped talking, I could've easily kicked him into outer space but I pulled my punches. Miraculously Numbuh 4 landed I hit on me and I hit the ground pretending to be knocked out. However underneath my helmet I could see him untying the hostage and the little kid grabbed the controls.

The shuttle stamped on to the moon, and I could see the Moon Base moving back to it's original placement.

Two operatives grabbed my arms and pulled me towards Decommissioning Room 2 under Numbuh 86's orders. They shoved me into a glass tube that was one of the window rooms of the Moon Base. I looked out the glass walls and sighed deeply, this was sure embarrassing, almost as much as the time my parents tried to stupify every KND operative.

I was deep in thought and jumped as a small pod came crashing through the glass wall. An armored teenager crawled out and yelled, "Finally! The KND Moon Base! Now I can detach it from the moon and send it into the sun!" she yelled followed by maniacal laughter.

"I already tried that, it didn't work." I cut into her gloating.

"Crud, time for Plan B." she muttered.

"Think you could use some help?" I offered quickly in a dark voice.

"Sure kid, come on." she agreed eagerly and swung back into her space pod.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager." I declared to myself and went after her. I took the back seat in the space pod and after we had took off I pulled out a walkie talkie I had hidden under my shirt.

"Numbuh Infinity...mission complete." I whispered into it.

"Well done Numbuh 274, well done Chad." a voice replied back.

I smiled broadly, things have all gone according to plan.

* * *

**Note:Please Read and Review**


End file.
